


chocolate wafers and cuddles

by yvesunmi



Series: lyn's drabbles [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hyejoo is just whipped for yerim, small drabble i wrote at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: hyejoo running out in the middle of the night to get a food item that yerim is craving.[ prompt from prompts.neocities.org ]
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: lyn's drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	chocolate wafers and cuddles

hyejoo’s lying on the couch, it’s a normal saturday night. she’s watching a cartoon series on netflix, and her roommates are off doing their own things. yeojin and chaewon have gone to the arcade and to the movies, and she’s pretty sure she’ll have to deal with chaewon talking her ear off about how cute yeojin is tomorrow, but that’s tomorrow and it can wait.

hyejoo’s getting bored of just laying on the couch, and she considers either refilling her snacks or checking up on yerim, who’s been locked in her room the whole afternoon. hyejoo glances at her laptop and sees that it just a few minutes until midnight. yeojin and chaewon will probably be here soon, so she gets up and stretches. she’ll go bother yerim until the other two are here.

hyejoo quickly shuts off her laptop and puts her snacks back in the kitchen. she folds up her blanket and tucks it under her arm, making her way towards yerim’s room. the door is half-way closed, and faint light spills into the highway. she peeks in quietly and spots a lump of blankets, who she assumes to be yerim, on the bed.

she walks over and finds yerim’s head, and lightly taps her, frowning when yerim only groans and snuggles deeper into her blankets.

“yerim, are you okay?” she asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. yerim’s usually pretty upbeat, and she normally would have already yanked hyejoo to cuddle with her, so her reaction upsets hyejoo. it’s a perfectly normal reaction and has nothing to do with the fact that hyejoo’s been crushing on yerim for a month now, and was looking forward to cuddling with yerim.

“i’m fine, joo-joo. my cramps are just really painful today,” yerim breathes out and hyejoo sighs, hugging the lump of blankets. 

“do you want to cuddle?” she asks, and almost regrets it, but a smile lights up yerim’s face and she reaches out towards hyejoo “that’s a first, but i’d be stupid to not take advantage,” she giggles.

hyejoo, as always, blushes slightly at the nickname and melts into yerim’s embrace. who needs a reputation when you can get cuddles from a pretty girl??

after a few minutes of being embraced by yerim, she breaks the cozy silence by asking, “is there anything i can do for you, yerim? any snacks you want?” she doesn’t really want to leave yerim’s warmth, but yerim’s comfort comes first.

“hm, do we still have those chocolate wafer cookies chaewon brought? i’ve been craving those lately,” yerim hums thoughtfully. hyejoo disentangles herself from yerim, and stands up to head to the kitchen to check. the wafer cookies are unfortunately not there, and yerim’s face drops once hyejoo relays the information to her. yerim’s pout is so sad, that hyejoo blurts out the first thing she can think of to get it to disappear. 

“i can get them for you! the convenience store is just next door, it’ll take me a few minutes!” she announces and yerim beams. hyejoo pulls on a hoodie, and tells yerim that she’ll only be a few minutes and quickly exits the apartment. she jogs down the stairs and heads towards the store that’s only a few minutes away.

once she gets there, she waves hello to the worker and heads directly towards where she knows the wafer cookies are. she grabs 2 packs just in case, and heads up to the cashier to be ringed up. there are 2 customers in front of her, so she takes a bit longer than expected. when she’s paid, she quickly thanks the worker and runs out of the store, and heads up to the apartment. she unlocks the door, and hears a commotion from inside.

yeojin and chaewon are back from their outing, and she almost runs into yeojin as she is leaving yerim’s room. yeojin raises an eyebrow at hyejoo and comments, “yerim’s been waiting for you. she was disappointed when i walked in instead of you.”

hyejoo coughs awkwardly to hide the rush of happiness that gives her and heads back into yerim’s room, where yerim is frowning down at her blanket. yerim looks up and brightens when she sees hyejoo and brightens even more ( if possible ) when she spots the wafer cookies. she reaches grabby hands out, and hyejoo almost coos at her adorableness.

yerim pulls hyejoo to sit next to her as she opens the cookies and hands one to her, as she eats her own. she beams, and thanks hyejoo, who is blushing at the attention.

yerim eats her fill, then turns and pouts at hyejoo. “ i want to cuddle, stay with me tonight!” she whines, and who is hyejoo to say no? she smiles and lays down with yerim, ignoring her rapidly beating heart. 

and when chaewon finds them wrapped up in blankets the next morning, she says nothing, just smiles quietly and heads back to where yeojin is waiting for her sleepily.


End file.
